


Finding a Place

by WolfQueen91



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueen91/pseuds/WolfQueen91
Summary: Kuron's been watched like a hawk since Keith defeated him at the cloning facility.  Shiro's return has prevented the team from taking any further actions... But Kuron overhears an argument....and decides it's time to find his own place.





	Finding a Place

Kuron gave a quiet sigh as he walked down the halls of the castle. His nightmares had gotten worse, now including potential rejections from the team… from his friends. He shook his head, hand coming up to his head, trying to urge the headache building in his temples away.

He hadn't slept in almost three days, thanks to the nightmares. He kept waking up and thinking that he'd find himself locked up in a cell for hurting someone while he slept… he shook his head hard. It was ridiculous. The team wouldn't lock him up. He was one of them…..  
Right? He was part of the team. He was one of them...part of the family…. wasn't he? He honestly wasn't sure. Pidge was about the only one he was close to right now, the younger girl essentially adopting him as an older brother.

Pidge. Katie Holt. The girl that he hadn't expected to become so attached to him…. She was a life saver. She kept him grounded, in a way. Gave him a connection.  
Someone he could go to for comfort. Someone that...went out of their way for him. She came to him…. He rarely had to seek Pidge out, usually the girl found Kuron in the training room fighting himself to exhaustion. She'd nearly beat him with one of the drone’s arms when she realized that he'd done it frequently…. Yeah. Kuron had gotten scolded then Pidge had dragged him to the common room where she made him lie on the couch so she could just...hug him. She hadn't let him back up for several hours, telling him various stories of herself and her brother… Kuron owed Pidge a lot. She helped him feel human. She showed him that he was a person, regardless of how he'd been born. And for that he would do anything for her.

A commotion ahead of him drew his focus…. That was Pidge's voice… why did she sound angry? He frowned to himself, walking towards the room.  
Allura's voice, tense and angry, made him stop.  
“Pidge, we simply cannot trust him. He is dangerous. Extremely so. We do not know how strong his connection to the Black Lion is, nor do we know if the connection between him and Haggar is gone.”

“It's gone! Keith cut off the arm, right? He's been working hard to get approval, Allura. He's been avoiding the hangars, avoiding the bridge. He's been so so careful…. He just wants to belong, Allura. He's already lost his identity, at least give him a chance to build a new one!” Pidge's voice rose, “Do you even see him struggling to be a good person?! Kuron hasn't slept in days because he's terrified he's going to be thrown aside! Don't- he doesn't deserve that!”

Kuron stood frozen as Lance's voice joined, “Pidge, did you forget that Kuron nearly killed us all? He would have if you hadn't made that counter virus! Yeah he seems pretty harmless now, but we don't know for sure. He's still dangerous. We need to be careful with him.”

“Lance has a point. So does Allura…. We don't know what he's capable of…. We don't know the extent of the control Haggar has on him.” Hunk's voice was calmer, trying to defuse the tempers flaring.

“He's not going to hurt us!” Pidge snapped, “I've spent weeks with him, helping him learn who he is! He's never once tried to hurt me!”

“Pidge-” Allura's voice started, only to be interrupted by a voice that could have been Kuron's, “Enough. We'll take precautions, but Pidge is right. He's been doing what we've asked of him. We will keep things how they are now unless something happens. Pidge, you're going to help keep an eye out for anything unusual with him, ok?”

“.....Fine. I'll keep an eye on him.” Pidge sounded angry, “But don't you guys dare hurt him! He's just as scared and unsure as we are. He's still trying to find himself.”

Kuron closed his eyes, quickly backing away from the room. He had heard enough…. More than enough. It seemed the nightmares were more like prophetic dreams. 

A threat to the team. A weapon. A monster. That was all he was. He should have known better than to try gaining any trust. It explained why Lance always looked nervous around him. Why Hunk was overly nice…. Why Allura glared at him….

Why Keith avoided him….why Shiro looked sick anytime they crossed paths.

Kuron's breathing sharpened as he hurried away from the voices arguing his fate. He couldn't breathe. The hall seemed to shrink around him as he scrambled towards his room… no his cell. It was programmed to lock him inside at night. He wasn't allowed to wander when the others were asleep.

Weapon. Champion. Threat. Clone. Monster. Weaponweaponweaponweapon.  
He wasn't an actual person. He was a copy. A fake made to mimic a truely good person.

Wasn't real. Wasn't real.

He suddenly became aware that he was not in his cell. No. His feet had carried him to none other than the Black Lion's bay.

Nononononono. Not supposed to be here. Gotta leave. Can't stay- no Black please… his vision clouded slightly as the Black Lion's quintessence gently curled around him, trying to calm him down.  
“Stop. Please… I can't- I can't be in here. T-they'll be angry. I-i have to leave.” His voice sounded foreign to his ear, as though he wasn't actually speaking. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe this was a horrible nightmare and he'd wake up in his bed….

The Lion growled and lowered his head, mouth opening to him, it's insistence clear.

“I can't…I can't. I have to leave. I can't stay here. They'll… they'll kill me. I- I don't want to die.”

The Lion growled again, this time moving forward and forcing Kuron into his mouth. The particle barrier formed around the Lion once the clone had sat down in his mouth.

Kuron groaned softly, rubbing his back as he slowly stood back up, “What the fuck, Black. I'm not allowed in here! I'm going to be kicked out of the castle if they find me here! I'm not worthy of this trust you have in me!”

Another growl, this time directly in his mind, and suddenly Kuron was watching himself, before Haggar had taken over his body and mind, playing monsters and Mana with the team….   
I want to be a paladin again.  
“Stop! I know. I know. I'm not worth it! Shiro should be here. Not me. Shiro is the true Black Paladin. Please…..” Kuron's hand came up to his head as more memories were shown, of him helping the team… talking to Lance. Welcoming Keith back. Trying to learn how to cook from Hunk. Planning with Allura…. Watching Pidge work on his arm.

“Please…. Stop.” Kuron whispered, “They don't want me. I'm not their Shiro. I'm not their friend. I never was. Please…. Black just let me go. I… I can't take this.”

The Lion seemed to finally hear him, particle barrier falling and head lowering the floor. Sorrow emanated from the beast as Kuron scrambled out.

“I'm sorry. I… I'm not worth your worry and care…. I…. I'm going to leave. Before they decide to put an end to me.” Kuron said, scrubbing his arm over his face, “I'm going to miss you…. Thank you…. For trusting me.” 

Kuron rushed out, going for the common hanger, already planning on taking one of the shuttles waiting there.

The Black Lion did not protest, only letting Kuron feel his grief.

The clone closed his eyes as he reached the hangar, climbing into a shuttle, “I'm so sorry, Black…. I… I can't let them make this choice. I... I'll do it instead….”

He started up the shuttle, quickly running through the flight check before he took off into the stars.


End file.
